


Don't Let Me Down

by xZombiecat



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZombiecat/pseuds/xZombiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul se encuentra muy mal después de otra pelea con John, y George piensa que ya es suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Down

—Paul, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

Paul soltó un respingo de sorpresa y rápidamente se limpió los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, sin darse la vuelta.

—George ahora no estoy de humor para uno de tus…

—No vine para pelear, ¿ok? —lo cortó George sacando un cigarrillo y colocándose junto a él.

Paul frunció un poco el ceño y se recargó en la barandilla, tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecer, pues no se atrevía a voltear la vista hacia George y que se diera cuenta de que había estado…

—Todavía lo quieres, ¿cierto?

La pregunta fue como un golpe, un golpe que casi lo derriba, pero por supuesto que mantuvo la compostura.

—No.

George sólo le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Sí, claro.

De acuerdo, era una mentira muy obvia, pero no podía decir nada más. Porque decirlo sería aceptarlo, y aceptarlo sería algo muy doloroso que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Aunque no era como si se encontrara muy bien ahora, de hecho, todo era un desastre. Era como si cualquier mínima acción desencadenara una pelea y, simplemente, ellos dos no pudieran estar juntos. Ya nada era como antes, ni volvería a serlo.

¿Entonces por qué quería seguir estando a su lado?

—Volvamos al estudio antes de que…

George soltó un suspiro que sonó a cansancio, y Paul se interrumpió, quedándose de pie junto a él, porque sabía que vendría algo.

—¿Sabes, Paul? Él aún te quiere —dijo George, recargándose en la barandilla del techo del estudio—, estoy muy seguro de eso.

Paul tragó algo de saliva antes de responder.

—Eso no importa —dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero por supuesto sin lograrlo, su voz lo traicionaba—, ya te dije que ya no siento nada por John.  
—¿No estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo? Él aún quiere estar contigo, por eso se comporta como lo hace, ya lo conoces, no sabe de qué otra forma reaccionar —hizo una pequeña pausa—, y yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo.

—¿Q-que es lo que quieres que diga, eh George? —Respondió Paul, sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba sin que pudiera evitarlo— ¿Q-que todavía lo amo? ¿Q-qué aun p-pienso en él? ¡No puedo decirle nada de eso!

George se sorprendió un poco de su reacción, especialmente porque ahora Paul lo estaba mirando directamente y tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero siguió manteniendo la misma expresión.

—Deberías.

Paul se quedó en silencio sin desviar la mirada, como si ya no le importara el hecho de que, sí, estaba llorando.

—N-no puedo hacerlo…

—Te estás muriendo por hacerlo —respondió George, tratando de ignorar ese tono tan vulnerable.

—Lo sé... Pero… ¿no has visto como está con ella? Si llego y le digo que… que… —negó con la cabeza y volvió a darle la espalda para mirar hacia el cielo, donde comenzaban a brillar las primeras estrellas— Simplemente no puedo hacerlo…

—Pero lo amas, ¿no? ¡Y él piensa exactamente lo mismo de ti!

George comenzaba a hartarse de la situación, pero no podía hacer nada. Paul temblaba un poco y había sacado otro cigarrillo. Incluso podía ver como los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente sin ningún orden, sólo causándole confusión. Al menos ya no lloraba.

—George, no puedo decirle —respondió Paul finalmente—, no puedo volver… no sé si pueda soportar lo que traería…

—¿Y esto sí lo puedes soportar? Maldita sea, mírate.

George tenía razón. Sabía que nunca conocería a alguien como John, o alguien con quien pudiera compartir esa conexión que ambos tenían, tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que nunca se rompería por completo. Pero a pesar de lo que George le decía, estaba seguro de que era muy tarde para volver al punto donde habían estado, lo había arruinado, y ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía obligar a John a volver atrás. Así que seguiría adelante, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Quizás eso era lo que le doliera más, que John había podido avanzar, y él se sentía atascado en el mismo punto, hundiéndose.

¿Y si él se está hundiendo también?

Ella lo rescataría, aunque él se hubiera ahogado por salvarlo.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos.

—Paul, si no le dices todo esto se irá a la mierda.

—Lo sé… —respondió, y una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Tienes que decirle.

—George…

—Pero no lo harás, ¿verdad? Te quedarás en tu miseria sólo porque crees que él está mejor ahora, ¿no? Y porque tienes miedo.

Paul asintió con la cabeza.

—Se acabó.

George asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para volver al estudio, aunque tenía una muy mala sensación en su interior. Una sensación que se agrandó cuando vio John y a ella, inseparables.

Simplemente no entendía que había ocurrido.


End file.
